Vidas
by Mrs.DJames
Summary: Locura, sexo, drogas, alcohol... A los 17 piensas que puedes comerte el mundo, hasta que el mundo te come a ti... ExB/ExR/JxA
1. Prefacio

Nueva historia larga. Gracias especialmente a mi Beta Reader por ayudarme a decidir un título, dura labor que nos ha tenido histéricas casi 3 horas...

* * *

**PREFACIO**

_—Tres a dos. ¿Vas a dejar que te gane tan fácilmente, Jazz?_

_Casi sin pensarlo y sin mirar al chico que le retaba constantemente con gesto burlón, Jasper volvió a esnifar otra de las más de diez rallas de cocaína preparadas en la mesa._

_Podía sentir la angustia de Alice desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estaba totalmente pegada a él como si temiera que en cualquier momento éste se fuese a caer._

_—Jasper, por favor, vámonos… Deja esto, es una estupidez. Sólo quieren reírse un rato. Lo hacen por molestarte. Vamos, lo sabes… No sigas —Alice, haciendo uso de su poca fuerza, intentó estirar de su novio (o lo que sea que fuese), quien de un movimiento débil con el hombro consiguió romper su agarre._

_Empecé a sentirme mal por mi mejor amiga y, con toda la coordinación que me quedaba después de una noche en la que el alcohol había mandado más que mi fuerza de voluntad, solté la mano de Edward y me acerqué a ella manteniendo el equilibrio gracias a toda la gente que rodeaba la escena y en la que había podido sujetarme._

_Todos estaban igual o más bebidos que yo, así que nadie parecía sorprenderse de que extraños se agarraran a su cuerpo para poder caminar._

_Cuando llegué junto a Alice me uní a su intento de hacer entrar en razón a Jasper. Pero él no parecía nada dispuesto a colaborar…_

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Se agradecen opiniones y demás para seguir con la historia, el verde es atrayente...**justo aquí debajo no tiene perdida :)**


	2. EDWARD

Me gustaría comentaros varias cosas:

- Esta historia es una manera de reflejar lo que ocurre cuando coges a seis adolescentes con problemas de distintos tipos y los juntas en un mismo grupo de amigos.  
Sería, quizás, bonito en cierto sentido que cuando leáis podáis sentiros identificados con alguno de ellos aunque no sea de una manera tan extrema o solo un poco, porque creo que ese sí es un motivo para leer una historia: cuando a medida que lees te provoca sentimientos.

- Gracias a todos aquellos que dejáis reviews, especialmente a los que no tenéis cuenta en fanfiction y no puedo devolveros las gracias a través de un mensaje privado. Estas dos líneas son para vosotros :)

- Por último, me he sentido "bajo presión" por lo alto que habéis apostado por mi o por la historia en los reviews, así que estoy muy indecisa en lo que a este capitulo se refiere. Espero de todo corazón que no os defraude. Nos leemos, gracias (otra vez) por los estupendos reviews y el apoyo.

* * *

**EDWARD**

.

7:35h. El sonido de la alarma del móvil me hizo dar un par de vueltas en la cama deseando que ese odioso ruido parase solo. Como si tuviera poderes mentales, el móvil dejó de sonar. Cuando estaba empezando a pensar si podía considerarse una profesión parar alarmas sin usar las manos, la incesante música volvió a inundar mi habitación.

—Gran idiota jodedor de mañanas… —Lo entendí todo al coger el dichoso aparatito y ver la hora. No era mi despertador lo que sonaba. Descolgué el teléfono mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz que entraba por la ventana—. Emmett ¿Los osos no hibernáis en esta época?

—Já, já, muy gracioso —dijo con sarcasmo—. Deberías estar despierto; primer día de instituto, ¿No te suena eso a nada? —Su voz sonó como la de un niño emocionado por enseñarte un juguete nuevo. Si no fuesen esas horas de la mañana y no me hubiese despertado de mala ostia, posiblemente le reiría la gracia.

—No sé, dame un segundo. Mmm…

Mientras simulaba pensar me dediqué a buscar una de las bolsas de pastillas que normalmente tenía repartidas por la habitación. Tardé tanto en encontrarla que no me di cuenta de que seguía con el teléfono en la oreja hasta que Emmett suspiró y gritó con demasiada fuerza.

—¡TITIS NUEVAS! Eddie por favor ¿Puedes dejar de buscar pastillas —estúpidos siete años de amistad— y prestarme un poco más de atención?

—No. me. llames. Eddie.

—Sí, vale, lo que tú digas. Pero, ¿qué plan tienes?

Era inútil utilizar cualquier tono de amenaza al hablar con Emmett. Para él no existían los enfados ni el mal genio. Se limitaba a vivir feliz en su mundo particular rodeado de hipopótamos rosas (lo juro, tiene una obsesión extraña por los hipopótamos) y de flores silvestres.

—¿Quieres saber qué plan tengo? Está bien, voy a contártelo. Ahora mismo te colgaré sin esperar ninguna respuesta, me vestiré y me quejaré en voz alta de la mierda que es el colegio y luego, cuando te vea por cualquier pasillo, te pegaré una colleja por molestarme tan temprano. ¡Adiós Emmett!

Mientras pulsaba la tecla para cortar la llamada pude escucharle gritar varias cosas que no llegué a entender. Aunque tampoco es que me importasen.

Me vestí con una de las camisetas que había repartidas por el desordenado armario y los tejanos que había usado el día anterior. Después de peinarme con una sola mano y coger la mochila, inspiré hondo antes de dirigirme al lugar donde sabía que se encontraba el problema más grande de mi vida.

.

El instituto no había cambiado en nada: las mismas paredes viejas, taquillas gastadas y las mismas caras largas propias de los alumnos el primer día después de unas largas vacaciones.

Entré en el aula de música. La conocía bastante bien después de pasar tantas clases allí pero, como siempre, no pude evitar una mueca de desagrado al verme inundado por tantos instrumentos. Caminé hasta la última fila y me senté al lado de Bella.

Unos tres años atrás, ocupé ese mismo sitio y lo fui manteniendo año tras año. Cuando me enteré de su afición por el piano supe que haría alguna clase relacionada con ello y, después de investigar silenciosamente, conseguí empezar a entablar una amistad con la chica que había llamado mi atención desde el primer día de instituto, en aquella misma aula. La música me parecía, en cierto modo, tan absurda... Era estúpido sentir íntima una canción que estaba al alcance de todo el mundo; por eso me gustaba escuchar a Bella tocar el piano.

Ella creaba sus propias melodías y las tocaba para si misma; sacaba con cada tecla un sentimiento único y dejaba a los que la escucharan en ese momento saber como se sentía aunque yo estaba seguro de que esa no era su intención. Ella quería tocar para desahogarse y no tenía en cuenta a la gente que la escuchase porque no necesitaba opiniones ni criticas. Era feliz simplemente convirtiendo su vida en música constante.

Sus palabras me pillaron desprevenido, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Hay cosas que no entiendo.

—Dispara —dije intentando contagiarle tranquilidad.

—Por ejemplo: insistes cada año en que odias la clase de música, pero sigues eligiéndola como asignatura optativa… —Levantó una ceja al hablar y yo sabía perfectamente el significado de ese gesto: duda abismal a la que no encuentra respuesta la mire por donde la mire.

—Digamos que prefiero pasar una hora entre "_tocaflautas_" en lugar de con empollones. Por dios Bella, Música o Mates avanzadas… no necesito mucho tiempo para decidirme, créeme —le contesté con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

Ese no era ni el sitio ni el momento para ponerme a explicar que llevaba tres años eligiendo esta asignatura porque sabia que ella también lo haría.

—¡No todos somos unos "_tocaflautas_"!

—Es cierto, lo siento. También hay "_tocaviolines_", "_tocatambores_" y cierta "_tocapianos_" por aquí.

Burlarme de ella era, sin duda, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. La manera en la que sus mejillas se ponían rojas en a penas dos segundos y el nerviosismo que sentía al no saber qué contestar me resultaba adorable. Más adorable de lo que debería, por mi propio bien.

—Tú tocas la pandereta… —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Dios mío, Bella Swan ¿Has intentado ofenderme? —me hice el afectado lo mejor que pude mirándola a los ojos acusatoriamente.

—¡No, no, no! Creo que es un instrumento muy digno —Abrió los ojos exageradamente mientras hablaba y empezó a gesticular violentamente con las manos explicando las ventajas de la pandereta y el fantástico instrumento que podía llegar a ser. Llegados a este punto no pude evitar reírme en su cara.

—Ay Bella, Bella, Bella…. —le di un par de golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza y ella me miró como un cachorro abandonado. Cualquier excusa era buena para poder tocarla y no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharlas—. Tienes demasiado miedo a la gente, deberías ser un poco más agresiva.

Mi cabeza estuvo a un palmo de impactar contra el pupitre cuando me pegó, con lo que creo que eran, todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo me reí sobándome la nuca dolorida por el golpe.

—¿Así de agresiva? —se le notaba en la cara que el golpe le había dolido más a ella que a mi.

—Me refería a la agresividad verbal, pero nunca viene mal comprobar que sabes pegar una buena ostia si algún tío se pasa de la ralla contigo —Y ahí estaba otra vez el maldito tono rojizo en su cara. Me aclaré la garganta al acordarme de algo—. ¿Te llegó mi mensaje el sábado?

—Sí Edward, como siempre. Pero creo que ya sabes la respuesta. No vamos a tener ninguna "cita". Te aprecio demasiado como amigo para perderte por intentar ser algo más —Semana tras semana había soportado el mismo sermón, pero nunca dejaba de intentarlo. Algún día me diría que sí.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir insistiendo, pero la profesora Coppin me interrumpió al entrar en el aula con un sonoro golpe de tambor. Tendría que dejar mis argumentos para más tarde.

.

El día pasó sin pena ni gloria. Emmett estaba más que feliz admirando el "catálogo" de chicas nuevas que entraban en nuestro instituto este año y no dejaba de parlotear alardeando de lo bien que lo haría en las pruebas para capitán del equipo de baseball este año y de todas las chicas que le pedirían una oportunidad después de ver sus dotes deportivos. El día que alguno de sus ligues le dijese que no quería solo sexo, su moral se vendría abajo; pero teniendo en cuenta su índice de popularidad resultaba difícil que pasase algo así.

Estábamos en el pasillo esperando a que Jasper terminara de ordenar su taquilla (_es el primer día y ya quiere tenerlo todo milimétricamente colocado, penoso_...), cuando Bella pasó por delante de nosotros, sin percatarse de que estábamos allí, y se dirigió rápido a la salida. Me despedí de mis amigos y corrí para alcanzarla antes de que se me escapara.

—¡Hey! Bella, antes no he podido terminar de explicar lo que quería decirte… —sus ojos marrones se mostraron impasibles cuando me interrumpió.

—Edward… No y mil veces no. Siempre será "no". Por favor, déjalo ya, no te tortures de esa forma. No saldré contigo ni ahora, ni mañana, ni el mes que viene. Somos polos opuestos.

—Los polos opuestos se atraen… —_menuda idiotez de respuesta_.

—No en este caso. Entre tú y yo hay un muro de cemento enorme… Yo estoy dedicada de lleno a la música y tu estas dedicado de lleno a todo lo que tenga que ver con alcohol, pastillas y sexo. No somos del mismo mundo… —No supe qué contestar. En realidad tenía razón; lo único que ella no sabía es que todo mi mundo había sido creado por su culpa, un remedio casero para superar sus constantes y dolorosas negaciones—. Tengo que irme. Hasta mañana, Edward.

La seguí con la mirada mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducían al parking del instituto y, después de varios minutos que a mi me parecieron horas, hice el mismo recorrido hasta coger mi coche y poner dirección a casa.

.

Con dos vueltas de llave abrí la puerta de entrada y la cerré de un portazo. Subí las escaleras de camino a mi habitación sin molestarme en saludar; de todas formas no había nadie.

Como casi siempre mis padres estaban en un viaje. Cuando no era de negocios era de placer, y en realidad yo agradecía ese tiempo a solas en el que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que esconderme.

Tiré la mochila en el suelo y la pateé mandándola a una de las esquinas de la habitación. Sabía lo que venía ahora: dolor y furia, todo a la vez.

Me quedé de pie delante de mi cama respirando agitadamente sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Abrí el segundo cajón de mi mesilla de noche y rebusqué entre los calcetines hasta encontrar la pequeña cápsula de color verde. Aparté de un manotazo todos los folios y bolígrafos que tenía desparramados por el escritorio hasta tirarlos al suelo, y deje caer encima de la madera despejada todo el polvo que contenía la capsula.

Ya era una rutina, así que no me tomó demasiado tiempo preparar una hilera de rayas paralelas con la ayuda de una de las muchas tarjetas que llevaba siempre en los bolsillos.

Mientras esnifaba todas las rayas una tras otra, las palabras de Bella retumbaron en mi cabeza: "_Edward, no y mil veces no. Siempre será _no."

Me pesaba todo el cuerpo y los mareos no tardaron en venir. Dando tumbos conseguí llegar hasta la mochila del colegio y sacar el móvil. A duras penas, busqué en la agenda algún nombre que me llamase la atención; había tantas de ellas… Tanya, Lauren, Samantha…

Cerré los ojos, gesto que en parte supuso un alivio, y al abrirlos solté la tecla que hacia bajar mi lista de teléfonos: Jéssica Stanley.

Ella sería mi Bella esta noche.


	3. Feliz Cumplemierda

Os explico:

La dinámica de la historia por lo general será: Individual, Grupal, Individual, Grupal...

Y así sucesivamente. Cuando digo individual me refiero a una capitulo dedicado de lleno a cada personaje. Creo que esta es la mejor forma de dividir los capítulos porque así sabréis como se desenvuelven tanto en su vida de casa, como en grupo.

Estoy muy contenta con las críticas de la historia pero a la vez decepcionada porque recibo muchos mensajes diciéndome que varias personas han agregado la historia a sus favoritos o a las alertas, y no he visto reviews de esos lectores. A todas esas personas os animo a dejar un review, aunque no sean más que tres palabras, expresando vuestra opinión porque de verdad se agradece y dan ganas de escribir más.

¡¡A los demás gracias como siempre por los fantásticos mensajes!!

He tenido problemas para contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior pero prometo hacerlo en los de este y espero que nadie se enfade ni mucho menos.

Para acabar este tostón de nota que no creo que muchos lleguen a leer os informo de que colaboro (más que nada con los momentos de humor) en una historia hecha con dos amigas "Best in me" en mis favoritos encontrareis la historia, no os arrepentiréis.

* * *

**FELIZ CUMPLEMIERDA**

.

**POV. EMMETT**

.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo y yo en pleno ligoteo.

—Eso es lo bueno de las parejas abiertas: si te apetece follar, follas. Y si no, pues te buscas a otra. No hay compromisos.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado? —Pobre ilusa. La chica morena sentada a mi derecha me miraba con un brillo extraño, y de pronto me sentí atrapado al darme cuenta de que todas me estaban mirando igual. Daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento entonarían a coro algún extraño canto que me dejase inconsciente para poder violarme entre todas a sus anchas.

Alice pasó muy deprisa por delante de mí como buscando a alguien, pero retrocedió sus pasos al darse cuenta de mi situación.

—¡Hola queridas! —exclamó. Bendita _Micro píxel_—. Siento interrumpir, pero me parece que vuestro Romeo y yo tenemos que subir a una habitación para arreglar algunos asuntos. Emmett, ¿me acompañas? —Me sonrió con malicia y yo me levanté lo más rápido posible.

—De verdad, lo siento… Pero ya sabéis, ¡no se puede hacer esperar a una mujer excitada!

Salimos del comedor cogidos de la mano, pero giramos hacia la cocina en cuanto llegamos al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

—¿Te has fijado en sus caras? Ha sido horrible No eran leonas, ¡eran Barbies! —dije con cara de horror.

—Te estaba buscando —Como siempre, Alice iba a su aire e ignoró mis palabras—. Necesito algo de dinero y tengo a dos chicos que quieren pillar, pero ya sabes que a ti se te da mejor lo de cobrar para que no se anden con tonterías —Mientras hablaba, gesticuló refiriéndose a mi tamaño y yo me reí entre dientes por la comparación. Podía tapar perfectamente a Alice si se pusiese detrás de mí.

—O sea, que quieres que les pida la pasta y a la vez les acojone para que no te vacilen ¿no? Vale, vamos al 50%.

—¿Qué? Ni en broma. Yo los he encontrado a los dos y he estado a punto de tirármelos en medio del comedor para que comprasen. Te dejo un 25 y puedes estar agradecido —No es que fuese muy fácil negociar con Alice, así que acepte antes de que se arrepintiese.

—Vamos a por esos chicos…

.

**POV****. JASPER**

.

Nunca jamás te fíes de tu mejor amigo, por muy mejor amigo que sea. Y mucho menos le sigas cuando prometa llevarte al mejor lugar que has pisado en tu vida y hacer de tu cumpleaños un día inolvidable.

Estaba en medio de un salón lleno de gente. Algunos me resultaban vagamente familiares y otros pude reconocerlos fácilmente del instituto, pero al que llevaba casi una hora sin ver era a Edward. Después de arrastrarme a la fuerza hasta allí y traerme un vaso lleno de algo que sabía a mierda, se había ido murmurando no sé qué sobre _buscar a Bella Swan. _

Vi a una chica bajita asomada en la barandilla que marcaba el camino de las escaleras y, como si pudiese sentir mi mirada, se giró conectando sus ojos con los míos. Aparté la vista inmediatamente y me dediqué a contar la cantidad de pies que cabían en cada baldosa del suelo.

Levanté los ojos del suelo cuando un par de tacones se pararon delante de mí. Ahí estaba la chica de las escaleras mirándome… ¿coquetamente?

—Hola… No te he visto por estas fiestas nunca. ¿Debería sonarme tu cara?

La respuesta más sincera hubiese sido un: _Qué va, ¿yo por aquí? Me dedico_ _más a las tiernas y dulces labores hogareñas que a las orgías alcohólicas de barrio._ Pero la pobre chica no se merecía que pagase con ella el cabreo que sentía por culpa de Edward, así que me limité a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza.

—Probablemente no. No salgo mucho.

—¡Así que tenemos un nuevo valiente del club de los vírgenes reprimidos que viene a probar suerte! —De pronto la dulce chica dejó de parecerme dulce para convertirse en una gran gilipollas—. ¿Quieres ponerte a tono? —Se sacó una bolsa llena de polvo blanco del escote y la movió delante de mi cara mientras sonreía.

—Creo que te has confundido de persona —Sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando, me giré y caminé a paso ligero hasta la salida.

Una vez fuera me di cuenta de lo cargado que estaba el aire dentro de aquella casa. Tiré el vaso de plástico, todavía lleno de aquel líquido oscuro, y eché a caminar en dirección a mi casa pensando en lo raro que había sido aquel momento minutos antes y en lo que podían llegar a engañar las apariencias.

Jodido cabrón de Edward…

.

**POV. ROSALIE**

.

—¡¡Atención, tíos cerdos y cachondos!! Bella Swan, morena, metro sesenta y buenas curvas acaba de entrar en esta casa. ¡Interesados acudan a la puerta de entrada! Tirorirí… —Un muy borracho Emmett imitó el típico sonido de los altavoces de supermercado, como si estuviese anunciando la oferta de la semana, desde encima de la mesa con un megáfono en la mano, posiblemente comprado a propósito para la ocasión.

La pobre Bella se asustó al ver que todos dirigían su mirada hacia ella. Intentó salir de nuevo de la casa sigilosamente, pero no llegó a dar tres pasos hacia la puerta cuando Emmett volvió a gritar por el megáfono:

—¡No la dejéis salir!

Pude comprobar que Emmett seguía tan idiota como antes de irme, y eso en parte me alivió. Me preocupaba que después de dos años nadie estuviese como antes y todos hubiesen rehecho su vida sin mí.

Intenté pasar desapercibida entre la gente; no me apetecía hablar con nadie antes de hacerlo con Alice, pero no la veía por ninguna parte y estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a los sitios llenos de gente, humo y alcohol. Aquello había sido frecuente en mi otra vida, pero no ahora…

Empecé a sentirme claustrofóbica y me dirigí a la salida empujando a todos aquellos que tenía por delante.

Todavía no estaba preparada para esto.

.

**POV. BELLA**

.

Supe que no había sido una buena idea venir a esta fiesta en cuanto dejé de sentir que mis pies tocaban el suelo. De pronto sentí que me llevaban en el aire hasta la mesa desde la que Emmett gritaba órdenes a destajo.

—¡Querías escapar, pequeña aventurera vergonzosa! —Me sorprendió que Emmett me aprisionara en un enorme abrazo. Ni siquiera nos teníamos tanta confianza como para esas demostraciones de afecto o, en este caso, de una borrachera impresionante.

Había hablado con él algunas veces, pero la mayoría de ellas habían sido conversaciones en las que se dedicaba a convencerme de lo beneficioso que sería para mí probar una noche de sexo sin límites con él, o del gran favor que le haría dejándole los apuntes de historia.

—Emmett, esto no tiene ninguna gracia. ¡Quiero irme a mi casa! Diles que me dejen bajar —Lo que intentaba ser una orden acabó sonando más bien como una suplica.

—¡Tus deseos son ordenes!

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —¿Y ya está? ¿Así de fácil? Antes de que pudiera indagar mucho más sobre su repentino ataque de piedad, me miró sonriendo demasiado maliciosamente y me empujó hacía atrás sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Le mataría. Si yo moría por el golpe o sufría cualquier daño, resucitaría para arrastrarle al infierno. El hecho de planear mil maneras diferentes de asesinarle dejó de ser necesario en el momento en el que esperaba el golpe contra el suelo y éste no llegó.

Estaba segura de que mis pies no estaban tocando el suelo y de que no había ninguna señal de dolor en mi cuerpo. Escuché la risa ensordecedora de Emmett a la vez que sentí dos brazos sujetando mi espalda y mis piernas.

Abrí los ojos y cogí aire al darme cuenta de que no había respirado en todo ese mal rato, que posiblemente había sido cuestión de segundos aunque a mi me habían parecido incontables minutos, y vi la cara de Edward a centímetros de la mía. Pero él no me estaba mirando a mí: sus ojos apuntaban directamente a Emmett mientras le gritaba un par de insultos que yo misma le repetiría gustosamente en cuanto recuperase el sentido del habla.

Todavía en sus brazos, me sacó de la casa y me llevó hasta el jardín. Intenté decirle muchas veces que podía caminar, pero al parecer ninguna palabra salía de mi boca.

Me dejó despacio en el suelo, sin apartarse de mí, como temiendo que me fuese a caer.

—¿Estás bien? —Le miré a los ojos y en ellos sólo encontré preocupación.

—Si… —Carraspeé un par de veces para darle un tono creíble a mi voz y salí de la burbuja en la que tenía la cabeza segundos atrás—. Lo siento, no me lo esperaba… Supongo que me he quedado en shock —Me quedé sin nada más para decirle—. Tengo que irme a casa, debe de ser tarde —Estupendo, estaba quedando como una imbécil.

—Voy a acompañarte hasta tu casa… Creo que estas confundida y no sería demasiado bueno que entraras en casa de algún vecino pensando que vives allí. Ya sabes, podrían arrestarte por allanamiento de morada o alguna cosa de esas.

—Sí, está bien —Me miró sorprendido porque aceptase tan fácilmente su compañía. Yo misma estaba sorprendida, pero no me apetecía volver sola hasta casa y quizás reteniéndole un poco más de tiempo a mi lado evitaría que volviese a ese sitio y acabase las noches como yo sabía que lo hacía siempre.

Me sentí abrumada por la necesidad de protegerle. Tenía que impedir que se hiciese daño y, quizás, lo único que mantendría a Edward a salvo era mi propia compañía…


	4. ALICE

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, las personalidades y el argumento corren de mi cuenta.**

Perdonar la tardanza, navidad es una mala época para las peluqueras, tenemos demasiada faena. Trabajo y estudio junto no es una combinación muy favorecedora para alguien que quiera escribir os lo aseguro.

Feliz navidad, feliz año y feliz día de reyes aquí esta mi regalo con un poco de retraso. ¡Disfrutarlo!

* * *

**ALICE**

.

—¡Shhh! Te van a oír mis padres, date prisa.

Mientras Jordan bajaba a través de mi ventana, tiré su camiseta y sus zapatos, que aterrizaron en el césped con un golpe sordo.

—Adiós, preciosa. Llámame cuando quieras repetir.

El muy idiota todavía tenía la ilusión de que habría una segunda vez, pero no sería así. Con ninguno lo fue y no tenía en mente hacer alguna excepción.

Le sonreí lo más falsamente posible mientras cerraba la ventana y me tumbé en la cama desecha. Necesitaba aprovechar las horas de sueño que me quedaban antes del instituto.

.

—¿Cómo has dormido, cielo? —_¿Dormir? ¿Qué es eso? _

—Como siempre, mamá. Perfectamente.

Entré en la cocina y deprisa cogí una tostada y un refresco de la nevera. Me había vuelto a dormir como casi todas las mañanas y no tenía tiempo para andar explicándole a mi madre a lo que me dedicaba por las noches.

—¿Cuándo dejarás esa mala manía de tomar refrescos para desayunar? —Mi madre y su faceta de _me-preocupa-tu-alimentación-y-las-cosas-que-te-llevas-a-la-boca_ estaban a punto de atacar, así que le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí hacía la puerta de casa sin darle tiempo a continuar.

Caminé sin prisa hasta la parada del autobús. No me molesté en correr ya que sabía que, aunque lo intentase, no llegaría a tiempo para la primera clase.

Era agradable tener un rato a solas conmigo misma. Aunque me consideraba rebelde y bastante libre me asfixiaba pasar demasiado tiempo metida en casa o en compañía de alguien. Hacía meses que no salía como una persona normal; simplemente me dedicaba a ir de fiesta en fiesta probando de todo un poco: alcohol, drogas y chicos.

Dios, ¿En qué momento me había convertido en un _putón de calle_? La situación se me había ido de las manos, pero no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de cambiar. Ya no había nadie a mi lado que apreciara cualquier esfuerzo de intentar ser mejor…

.

Entré en el instituto con el sonido de la campana. Qué entrada tan triunfal. No me apetecía ir a clase, desde luego, pero dos faltas seguidas no eran aconsejables si quería salir este fin de semana.

Corrí hasta mi taquilla y la abrí lo más rápido posible provocando que un montón de papeles cayeran a mis pies. Suspiré con resignación, sabiendo qué había escrito en ellos: teléfonos. Teléfonos junto al nombre de sus dueños quienes, por supuesto, eran todos chicos.

—¿En qué momento mi mejor amiga se ha convertido en alguien tan popular como para que le dejen notitas de amor en la taquilla? —La voz femenina sonó a mis espaldas y yo me paralicé desde que escuché la primera palabra. Sabia perfectamente quién era, pero me negaba a creer que estuviese allí. Mi madre tenía razón: los refrescos como desayuno habían acabado para mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que conseguí girar sobre mi mismo eje para quedar de cara a la persona que más había echado de menos en los últimos años.

—¡Rosal…! —Antes de que pudiese acabar de decir su nombre completo me tapó la boca con su mano, haciendo bastante presión.

—¡No grites! Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí —dijo, mirando a ambos lados para saber si había llamado la atención de alguien. Respiró tranquila cuando se dio cuenta de que muchos alumnos todavía no habían salido de clase.

Yo aún seguía aprisionada entre las taquillas y la mano de Rose apretando mi boca. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí algo frío correr por mi mejilla. Mi mejor amiga me destapó la boca sonriendo y se tiró encima de mí en un abrazo mortal.

Me había hecho tanta falta durante los dos años en los que estuvimos separadas... Los dos años más duros de mi vida: el chico del que estoy enamorada me desvirga, para celebrarlo me engaña con otra y no tengo a mi mejor amiga para que me recuerde lo cerdos que son los tíos durante los dos meses de depresión post-ruptura.

Posiblemente ese fue el principal motivo de mi comportamiento actual. No había tenido a Rosalie para decirme _basta_ en el momento adecuado, y ahora pagarlo con el resto de hombres del planeta me parecía lo mejor.

—¿Por qué…? —Antes de que pudiese formular alguna de las ochocientas preguntas que se estaban acumulando en mi cabeza, volví a ser interrumpida.

—Aquí no, Alice. Tenemos que irnos antes de que esto se llene de gente conocida. Por favor, ven conmigo —No pude hacer más que asentir y, agarrada de su mano, salir del instituto lo más rápido y sigilosamente posible.

A la mierda las clases.

.

Pasamos toda la mañana caminando de aquí para allá sin ningún rumbo ni sentido fijo. Simplemente nos dedicamos a explicar y escuchar todo lo que nos había pasado en los últimos dos años. Al principio me resultó extraño intentar contarle en lo que me había convertido a la que yo seguía sintiendo como mi mejor amiga, pero no tarde en darme cuenta de que el sentimiento era mutuo y que toda la confianza que yo tenia volcada en Rosalie seguía tan presente como siempre.

Después de casi cuatro horas sin dejar de caminar mis pies y mi estómago se resentían, así que le supliqué a Rosalie una pausa en una pequeña cafetería que no estaba demasiado lejos.

—No has comido nada —levantó la vista del plato y me miró confundida; no sé si por el repentino cambio de tema o porque me había dado cuenta de que estaba mezclando una y otra vez la comida sin probar un solo bocado—. Vale.

—¿Así sin más?

—No soy tu madre, Rose. Una cosa es que quiera que lo hagas y otra que te vaya a obligar —Evidentemente me preocupaba la salud de mi mejor amiga, pero no tenía la voluntad suficiente como para obligarla a hacer algo que, yo sabia, le costaba tanto.

—Gracias —Pude ver en sus ojos que iba a llorar y todas las alarmas se dispararon en mi cabeza. Si las dos acabábamos llorando yo no iba a poder parar en varios días.

—¡Eh! Nada de sensiblerías; ya hemos tenido suficiente conmigo. Vámonos, anda. Tenemos que volver a por mis llaves si quiero entrar en mi casa hoy, y si salimos ahora con un poco de suerte no habrá mucha gente en los pasillos.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, dejé un par de billetes en la mesa y estiré de su brazo para ahorrarme el tiempo de quejas inútiles sobre que yo pagase su parte de la comida.

.

Caminamos a paso ligero acortando la distancia que nos separaba de la entrada del instituto. Un grupo de chicos sentados en las escaleras que ascendían hacia la puerta nos miraron sin reparos, evaluándonos de arriba abajo. Uno de los idiotas, juraría que se llamaba Mike, abrió la boca posiblemente para decir alguna de las gilipolleces que los de su capacidad mental catalogaban como piropo, pero la cerró al darse cuenta de mi mirada asqueada.

Rosalie siguió mi ritmo ya dentro del instituto, ocultando el rostro lo máximo posible en el pañuelo que le cubría el cuello y a la vez intentando ser discreta.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo mantienes? Perdóname, no quiero ofenderte, pero no consigo imaginar una forma posible de que alguien sea respetada en un sitio como este comportándose de esa forma —El hecho de que aquel chico se hubiese callado sin tener que amenazarle no paso desapercibido por mi amiga.

—Norma fundamental para que no se te vaya de las manos: no te acuestes con chicos del instituto. Exceptuando un par o tres, pero asegúrate de que valgan la pena.

—No es mi estilo.

—No, la verdad es que no…

—Alice, he cambiado mucho. El centro me ha cambiado mucho. No puedo andar a la ligera con cualquiera.

—¡Tonterías! No puedes dejar que un maldito centro de locos cambie tu forma de ser. Yo quiero a mi amiga Rosalie, la de antes. Y si no se acuerda de si misma, yo me encargaré de recordarle cómo era —Sentí tanta rabia contenida que no pude evitar golpear la taquilla, en la que estaba apoyada, con el puño. Desde que sus padres la ingresaron en el "centro de corrección alimenticia" no había podido verla, y ahora que volvíamos a estar juntas quería que todo fuese igual—. Vamos a salir.

—¿Qué? No, no puedo. No estoy preparada.

—¿Preparada? Rose, vamos a salir de fiesta, no voy a obligarte a tirarte a un tío o a tatuarte un corazón en una teta —Suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco a la vez que me giraba para buscar mis llaves dentro de aquel pequeño armario.

Estaba planteándome seriamente ordenarlo cuando al fin encontré el pequeño tesoro entre el libro de matemáticas y un montón de papeles arrugados.

—¡Las tengo! Podemos irnos.

Volví a colocarme la mochila en el hombro, con las llaves ya guardadas dentro, y adelanté a Rosalie esperando que me siguiera. Pero cuando me giré, al darme cuenta de que caminaba sola hacia la salida, mi amiga no tenia aspecto de ir a dar un paso. Ni siquiera parecía que hubiese escuchado mis últimas palabras; simplemente su cabeza estaba lejos de allí.

Me acerqué a ella, asustada por si el trance en el que se encontraba fuera algún síntoma de su _enfermedad_. Tenía la mirada quieta en un punto fijo y no parpadeaba. Así, quieta como estaba, parecía una muñeca a tamaño real. En otro momento me hubiese reído de la comparación –Rosalie era mucho más bonita que cualquier muñeca–, pero la situación no invitaba demasiado a echarme unas risas con mi amiga petrificada.

Seguí la dirección de sus ojos, esperando encontrar algo lo suficientemente chocante como para dejar a alguien _así_, y todas las piezas encajaron en mi cabeza cuando su mirada me llevó hasta Emmett, que reía despreocupado apoyado en la puerta del baño de hombres.

Como si llevar una vida sexual ajetreada a la que tenia que encontrarle un límite no fuera suficiente, me tocaba ocuparme de recuperar a la antigua Rosalie, la que se había perdido hacía dos años, y sobrevivir en el proceso para después poder encontrar a alguien que me recuperase a mí.

* * *

**Aportación en el botoncito verde, ¡Nos leemos! :)**


	5. Big Foot idiota

******Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, las personalidades y el argumento corren de mi cuenta.**

Capi dedicado a mi Beta Reader o lo que es más importante, mi hermana que me soporta con paciencia y corrige a trozos todo lo que le envío aunque sea un caos, te quiero Cris!

* * *

**BIG FOOT IDIOTA**

.

**POV. BELLA**

.

La noche era fría, aunque el grueso gorro y la larga bufanda blanca aliviaron, en parte, la pesadilla de tener que salir tan tarde. No me hacía ni pizca de gracia andar fuera de casa a esas horas pero si quería ayudar a Edward no me quedaba más remedio que acostumbrarme a ese tipo de salidas.

En los últimos dos días había ideado diferentes planes en mi cabeza sobre cómo conseguir que alguien dejase sus malos vicios gracias a otra persona.

Mi padre no había dejado nunca la cerveza por mi madre, a pesar de que ella se lo repetía casi cada domingo durante las largas jornadas de _partido, tele, cerveza y pizza_ que él seguía con fanatismo. Mi madre, por su parte, no había perdido la manía de girar las plantas cuatro veces al día siguiendo la rotación del sol por mucho que eso sacara de quicio a papá.

¿Cómo iba a conseguir yo que Edward dejara de hacerse daño a si mismo si ni siquiera un matrimonio lo hacía?

La respuesta se repetía en mi cabeza mil veces como si yo me negase a verla, que en realidad era lo que estaba haciendo: me negaba a aceptarla. No podía empezar con él un idílico romance de cuento para después dejarle sin más, después de haber conseguido que todas aquellas locuras de drogas y chicas se acabasen para él, sin una explicación lo suficientemente convincente como para que no volviese a recaer.

Me abrigué un poco más las orejas con el gorro y seguí recorriendo el camino de amplias piedras hasta llegar a la gran puerta principal de la casa. La placa dorada en la que se leía con letra clara "_Masen_" adornaba el centro.

Suspiré con resignación, sin tener una idea muy clara de cómo debía actuar. La fuerte música que se escuchaba a través de la puerta entreabierta me dio una ligera idea de cómo iba a ser aquella noche para mí:

—Dios, ¡la adolescencia es una mierda! —Suspiré y cogí aire, dándome fuerzas, antes de poner un pie dentro de mi infierno personal.

.

**POV. EDWARD**

.

La puerta se abrió y una, como siempre, tímida Bella entró por ella. Hacía casi dos horas que la fiesta había empezado y a esas alturas la verdad era que no esperaba que apareciese por mi casa.

Dejé el vaso que estaba bebiendo en una mesa y casi corrí hacia ella, que paseaba su mirada entre la multitud con aire despistado, seguramente buscando alguna cara conocida.

—Has venido. —Giró la cabeza rápidamente en mi dirección y sonrió al darse cuenta de que era yo. Me acerqué hasta su oído para que pudiera entenderme entre tanto ruido y le susurré—: Sígueme. Te llevaré a alguna habitación para que dejes el abrigo y esas cosas; no quiero que se te pierda nada.

Cogí su mano y empecé a caminar hasta llegar a mi habitación. No sé si era el efecto del alcohol, pero esa noche me sentía desvergonzado con ella y hacía las cosas antes de pensarlas.

Empecé a darme cuenta de que podía estar llevándose una mala impresión de mí cuando estuvimos solos en la oscuridad de mi habitación vacía. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Carraspeé para aclararme la voz antes de hablar:

—Quizás esto ha quedado un poco violento, lo siento. —Le sonreí sinceramente esperando que no se enfadara.

—Nunca nadie había intentado llevarme a su habitación tan rápido, pero lo superaré. Tranquilo. —Su suave risa musical me hizo reír a mi también y casi pude sentir cómo alguien quitaba el enorme peso que sentía antes en mi espalda. Sólo entonces pude relajarme.

—¿Quieres dejar aquí tus cosas? No subirá nadie, nunca lo hacen.

—Sí, está bien. Gracias. —Se dirigió a mi cama mientras se quitaba el abrigo y desenrollaba la bufanda de su cuello. Qué ironía, pensé; ella no tenía ni idea de las veces que la había imaginado desnudándose de camino hacia mi cama—. Siento haber llegado tan tarde sin avisar, pero he tenido que resolver un par de asuntos antes de venir. —Después de dejar sus cosas encima de la colcha, se giró y me miró extrañada, seguramente debido a la sonrisa de idiota que debía de tener en mi cara—. ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Bien Edward, ahora le explicas que eres un cerdo mental pero con sentimientos.

Mi bombilla cerebral hizo acto de presencia en el momento adecuado:

—En este tipo de fiestas no se llama para avisar si llegas tarde, Bella; cada uno va por libre. —Me acerqué un poco más a ella mientras hablaba—. Lo cual no quiere decir que yo no te estuviese esperando toda la noche… —Y, al contrario de lo habitual, no se apartó cuando estuve delante de ella.

—Si me estabas esperando supongo que no me vas a tener aquí toda la noche. No entiendo mucho de esto, pero antes de llevártela a la cama tienes que conquistar a la chica, ¿no?

La miré, sorprendido por aquellas palabras. No eran el tipo de indirectas que Bella solía decir a la ligera; lo único normal de la situación era que casi podía distinguir el tono rojizo de su cara aunque la habitación estuviese a oscuras. Me perdí en mi cabeza buscando alguna solución para aquel cambio repentino y no me di cuenta de que quizás estaba esperando una respuesta por mi parte hasta que ella rompió el silencio con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, para empezar puedes llevarme a tomar algo abajo. No bebo nunca y creo que podrás ayudarme a elegir. Vamos. —Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me llevó fuera, haciéndome dejar en la habitación todas las dudas que barajaba segundos antes y obligándome a disfrutar de aquella noche que por lo menos iba a compartir con la nueva faceta abierta de Bella.

Tal vez todas las puertas todavía no estaban cerradas para mí.

.

**POV. EMMETT**

.

—Emmett. —Me giré buscando a la dueña de la vocecilla que me llamaba y me topé con Alice, quien saludaba con la cabeza a otras personas.

—Oooh...… ¡Alice, has venido! Ya pensaba que no llegarías. Qué pasa, ¿te has vuelto a caer en el bote de colonia intentando ponértela? Si ha sido eso, déjame decirte que venden unos en tamaño mini para cuando vas de viaje y hay mucha variedad, quizás deberías… —No llegué a terminar mi broma, ya que _pulgarcita_ me dedicó un saludo cariñoso con el dedo corazón e hizo el amago de irse, pero yo fui más rápido y la levanté del suelo sin poder evitar reírme de sus berrinches. Por mucho que aparentara, Alice seguía siendo tan infantil como cuando tenia tres años.

—¡Suéltame, _Big Foot_ idiota! —Definitivamente la fuerza de Alice no era comparable a su tamaño. La bajé al suelo antes de que me dejase un ojo morado.

—¡Ya,ya! Era sólo una broma… Venga Alice, estoy un poco bebido. Perdona al pobre _Big Foot,_ no quería insultarte.

—Dile a la parte inteligente de tu cerebro, si la encuentras, que le de un recado a la parte divertida: hoy no ha sido el mejor día para bromas. Tenía una sorpresa para ti, ¡já!

Había tocado mi fibra sensible. La palabra sorpresa hizo estallar mi adrenalina y corrí tras ella, llamándola antes de que se escabullese entre la gente. La seguí hasta la cocina y mientras me acercaba pude oírla hablando con otra persona.

—Es un imbécil. Él se lo pierde, por insultarme. Así se le acabaran las ganas de gastarme bromas. —Sonreí y puse la mano en la puerta para abrirla, pero la risa que llegó a mis oídos proveniente de la persona con la que Alice hablaba me dejó congelado en el sitio.

Hacía dos años que no escuchaba ningún sonido parecido, porque no existía nada comparable a eso. En aquel momento, mi cabeza no podía procesar si me lo estaba imaginando o si realmente la persona que yo creía estaba ahí dentro, así que hice lo único que podía hacer: empujar la puerta y entrar en la cocina.

Su melena rubia seguía perfecta como siempre y pude reconocerla antes siquiera de ver su cara. Ambas se giraron mirándome cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse, pero yo solo tenía ojos para Rosalie.

Primero me miró sorprendida desde donde se encontraba y luego me sonrió suavemente, como esperando algún gesto de mi parte. Si esperaba algo mío iba a tener que esperar mucho tiempo porque mis pies no respondían a la orden de avanzar.

Al parecer se dio cuenta, ya que después de dedicarle una rápida mirada a Alice se dirigió hacia mí, caminando despacio con los brazos cruzados como si no supiese dónde colocar las manos.

—Hola, Emmett —me saludó, lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo pudiera hacer lo único que quería en ese momento.

La abracé despacio, con miedo de estar alucinando. Me di cuenta de que era real cuando sentí su pequeña cintura entre mis brazos.

—No entiendo nada, y no me importa. Sólo júrame que no volverás a irte.

Ella se separó un poco de mi, lo poco que yo le permitía con mi agarre firme alrededor de su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió, diciéndome con la mirada que de verdad era ella y que no tenía que apretarla tanto porque no iba a irse a ningún lado. Pero no le hice caso; mi conciencia estaba lejos de allí y, aunque podía verla y sabía que no me hablaba porque su boca no se movía, no podía evitar que todo aquello me pareciera un sueño, como una alucinación… demasiado real.

No debía de estar aplicando mucha fuerza, al contrario de lo que creía, ya que ella se deshizo de mis brazos con facilidad. Estiró de mi mano, y me guió hasta el bosque cercano a la casa. Yo sólo me dejé arrastrar…

* * *

Siento el retraso y seguro que cualquier excusa no es suficiente, las alertas siguen subiendo a mares y los reviews bajando y mi musa (estoy segura de que la tengo, algún día conseguiré las pruebas) baja con el desanimo de leer menos reviews y cada vez menos sustanciosos.

Recomiendo (absolutamente convencida de que no me equivoco haciendolo) que os paseis por una magnifica historia que encontrareis en mis favoritos: **Across the universe**, vale la pena leer algo nuevo y tan increible por aqui.

**Esto no lo lee nadie así que blablabla un saludo mamá! blablabla botoncito verde a los que les guste la historia y tengan algo que compartir conmigo, leer vuestras opiniones es lo que da cuerda a _Vidas_ :)**


	6. Nota: Aclaración

Bueno en respuesta al review de ''1234'' (no voy a comentar lo que me parece escribir un review con una acusación de ese tipo de forma anónima) he decidido subir esta nota aclarando algunos puntos antes de que esta "pelota" se pueda hacer más grande.

En el mensaje esta persona me acusa de plagio a una serie llamada SKINS que mucha gente conoce, dice que he utilizado los problemas de sus personajes para los míos en esta historia pues bien aquí viene la explicación de cómo nació Vidas:

Mi beta reader y yo somos amigas y nos conocemos en persona, por lo tanto comparto con ella muchas de las ideas que se me ocurren para escribir historias y así fue como empecé a explicarle lo que se me había ocurrido para un nuevo fic.

*Me encantan los temas de drogas, sexo y problemas juntos y mi meta era escribir un fic de ese tipo.

A medida que yo le explicaba la vida que tendría cada uno, y las cosas que pasarían ella me decía constantemente "eso pasa en skins", "como en skins"… y más frases de ese tipo creo que nos entendemos xD en un primer momento me sentó bastante mal porque no me gustaba para nada esa serie aun sin haber visto nunca un solo capítulo, pero a raíz de que muchas de las ideas que se me ocurrían estuviesen ya plasmadas en una serie me anime a verla y reconozco que tuve que tragarme mis palabras y ahora soy una enamorada más de Skins. Bien, después de esto ¿Que se supone que tendría que hacer?

A. No escribir Vidas, porque la gente podría acusarme de plagio como ha ocurrido.

B. Escribirla aun teniendo en cuenta que podría tener este problema.

Pues yo me decidí por la opción B y no me arrepiento, de aquí en adelante quien se quiera creer mis argumentos que lo haga y quien no puede dejar de leer la historia si tanto le molesta pero no voy a dejar de lado todo lo que se me ocurrió en cierto momento porque se parezca a una serie de televisión, cosa que tampoco encuentro tan mala cuando en esta página hay cientos de fics basados en películas, series y libros.

He repasado el fic después de leer el review, y entiendo que se pueda ver parecido, pero no entiendo que se acuse de plagio cuando las cosas son tan comunes. ¿En que se parecen? En que se tratan temas de drogas y sexo, en que son un grupo de amigos (perdóname persona anónima pero en la mayoría por no decir todos los fics de Crepúsculo ponen a los seis protagonistas como amigos), ¿En que una de las personas del grupo tiene problemas con la comida? Por favor, busca entre los fics en los que aparece Rosalie y cuenta en cuantos la pintan de esta manera, ni siquiera me parece demasiado original, simplemente creo que pega con su personaje y te puedo asegurar que la personalidad de Rosalie frente a este problema no es parecida a la de Cassie a mi forma de ver, cosa que se ira descubriendo en próximos capítulos.

Acabando con esta nota que ni siquiera se si se va a entender porque mientras las escribo se me ocurren muchas cosas que decir pero prefiero resumirlo todo, aclaro que no voy a decir que la serie este basada en Skins porque no lo está y si en algún momento a lo largo del fic mientras escribo más capítulos decido encaminarlo a la trama de Skins os lo haré saber sin ninguna duda porque no me parece nada malo y al contrario también estaría bien leer un fic basado en esta serie.

Nada más, disculpar que suba esta nota porque creo que esta prohibido y seguramente la quitaré cuando suba el próximo capítulo nos leemos.

*1234 si tienes algo más que decir respecto al tema te agradecería que me lo comentes desde una cuenta (en caso de que la tengas) para poder responderte a través de MP's y no tener que subir más notas.

Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer.


	7. Nota: He vuelto!

.

Hola! No sé muy bien que decir porque ha pasado mucho tiempo, nisiquiera se si todavia queda alguien por aqui esperando y entiendo que no sea así. Ha habido algunos cambios en mi vida en estos meses y eso junto con el hecho del problema que hubo por la acusación de plagio me hicieron dejar a un lado totalmente esta historia hasta el punto de que a veces ni me acordaba de que tenia esto a media. Tengo la actitud renovada y más despues de hacer un repaso total de todos los capitulos y todos los reviews y me siento en deuda con muchas de las personas que depositaron confianza en esta historia, asi que he retomado el siguiente capitulo que deje sin acabar hace tanto tiempo. Estoy en proceso de terminar y corregir el capitulo y espero poder sustituir esta nota dentro de un rato por el capitulo!

Siento muchísimo la espera!

Os adelanto que arrancamos de nuevo con EMMETT! :)

PD: No puedo evitar contaroslo! En estos meses que han pasado conoci a Kellan y fue una de las experiencias mas maravillosas de mi vida. Puedo asegurar que tiene los musculos tan fuertes como parece jaja

.


End file.
